Hollywood, Florida
|latd=26 |latm=1 |lats=17 |latNS=N |longd=80 |longm=10 |longs=30 |longEW=W |coordinates_display = inline,title | subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name1 = Florida |subdivision_name2 = Broward |established_title = Founded |established_date = February 18, 1921 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = November 28, 1925 |government_type = Commission-manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Josh Levy |leader_title1 = Vice Mayor |leader_name1 = Kevin D. Biederman |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 79.58 |area_total_sq_mi = 30.73 |area_land_km2 = 70.64 |area_land_sq_mi = 27.27 |area_water_km2 = 8.94 |area_water_sq_mi = 3.45 |area_water_percent = 11.23 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 3 |elevation_ft = 9 |population_total = 140768 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_density_sq_mi = 5573.00 |population_note = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 33004, 33009, 33019-33021, 33023, 33024, 33312, 33314, 33316 |area_code = 954, 754 |website = |footnotes = |leader_title2 = Commissioners |leader_name2 = Caryl Shuham, Peter D. Hernandez, Traci L. Callari, Richard S. Blattner, and Linda Sherwood |leader_title3 = City Manager |leader_name3 = Wazir Ishmael |leader_title4 = City Clerk |leader_name4 = Patricia Cerny |area_land|sq_mi = 27.34 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = −5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = −4 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 12-32000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0284176 |pop_est_as_of = 2017 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 153627 |population_density_km2 = 2151.76 }} Hollywood is a city in Broward County, Florida, between Fort Lauderdale and Miami. The average temperature is between . As of July 1, 2017, Hollywood had a population of 153,627. Founded in 1925, the city grew rapidly in the 1950s and 1960s, and is now the twelfth-largest city in Florida. Hollywood is a principal city of the Miami metropolitan area, which was home to an estimated 6,012,331 people at the 2015 census. History Joseph Young arrived in South Florida in 1920 in search to create his own “Dream City in Florida” . His vision included the beautiful beaches of the Atlantic ocean stretching westward with man made lakes, infrastructure, roads and the Intracoastal waterway. He wanted to include large parks, schools, churches, and golf courses; these were all industries and activities which were very important to Young’s life. After Young spent millions of dollars on the construction of the city, he was elected as the first mayor in 1925. This new town quickly became home to northerners known as snowbirds. These snowbirds flee the north during the winter and then escape the south during the summer to avoid the harsh climates. By 1960, Hollywood contained more than 2,400 hotel units along with the construction of 12,170 single family homes. Young bought up thousands of acres of land around 1920, and named his new town "Hollywood by the Sea" to distinguish it from his other real estate venture, "Hollywood in the Hills", in New York. Young had a vision of having lakes, golf courses, a luxury beach hotel (Hollywood Beach Hotel, now Hollywood Beach Resort), country clubs, and a main street, Hollywood Boulevard. After the 1926 Miami hurricane, Hollywood was severely damaged; local newspapers reported that Hollywood was second only to Miami in losses from the storm. Following Young's death in 1934, the city encountered other destructive hurricanes and the stock market crashed with personal financial misfortunes. Timeline * 1921 - Hollywood by the Sea platted on land of Joseph Wesley Young * 1925 ** Hollywood incorporated ** Hollywood Police Department established ** Hollywood Boulevard Bridge built (approximate date) ** Joseph Wesley Young becomes mayor; C.H. Windham becomes city manager ** Joseph Wesley Young House built * 1926 ** Hollywood Beach Hotel in business ** September 18: 1926 Miami hurricane demolished city * 1928 - Port Everglades opened near Hollywood * 1930 ** Hollywood Hills Inn built ** Population: 2,689. * 1932 - Riverside Military Academy Hollywood campus established * 1935 - Fiesta Tropicale began * 1937 - Florida Theatre built * 1947 - Hurricanes occur * 1948 - Broward County International Airport opened * 1950 - Population: 14,351 * 1952 - Joseph Watson became city manager (until circa 1970) * 1953 - Hollywood Memorial Hospital opened * 1957 ** "Seminole Tribe of Florida gained official recognition by the federal government, with tribal headquarters located in Hollywood ** McArthur High School opened * 1958 - Diplomat Hotel in business * 1959 - Seminole Tribe's Okalee Indian Village in business. * 1960 - Population: 35,237 * 1962 - Arrow Drive-In cinema in business * 1964 - Home Federal Tower hi-rise built. * 1967 - Hollywood West Elks Lodge founded * 1970 - Population: 106,873 * 1971 ** Pageant of the Unconquered Seminoles held in Hollywood ** Topeekeegee Yugnee Park opened * 1972 - Broward County Historical Commission established http://digitalarchives.broward.org/cdm/about * 1974 - Broward County Library System established. * 1975 - Art and Culture Center of Hollywood opened * 1981 ** July 27: Murder of Adam Walsh ** "U.S. Supreme Court affirms Tribe's right to high-stakes bingo at Hollywood in Seminole Tribe of Florida vs. Butterworth" * 1982 - West Lake Park opened * 1983 - Seminole Tribune newspaper begins publication. * 1996 ** Kolb Nature Center opened in West Lake Park ** City website online (approximate date) * 1997 - New Times Broward-Palm Beach newspaper began publication * 2004 - Seminole Tribe's Hard Rock Hotel and Casino Hollywood in business * 2010 - Population: 140,768 * 2013 - Frederica Wilson became U.S. representative for Florida's 24th congressional district * 2016 - Josh Levy became mayor Geography Hollywood is located at (26.021467, -80.174910). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is covered by water (11.23%). Hollywood is in southeastern Broward County, and includes about of Atlantic Ocean beach, interrupted briefly by a portion deeded to Dania Beach. It is bounded by these municipalities: To the north: *Fort Lauderdale *Dania Beach To the northwest: *Davie *Cooper City To the west: *Pembroke Pines To the southwest: *Miramar To the south: *West Park *Pembroke Park *Hallandale Beach Hollywood has a tropical rainforest climate, with hot, humid summers and warm, dry winters. |date=August 2010 }} Demographics |footnote=Hollywood History , Hollywoodfl.org }} As of 2000, there were 59,673 households out of which 24.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.5% were married couples living together, 11.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.2% were non-families. 34.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 3.00. The city's age demographic shows a mixed population with 21.3% under the age of 18, 7.0% from 18 to 24, 31.3% from 25 to 44, 23.1% from 45 to 64, and 17.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females, there were 94.1 males. For every 100 women age 18 and over, there were 90.9 men. The median income for a household in the city was $40,714, and the median income for a family was $55,849. Males had a median income of $33,102 versus $21,237 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,097. About 9.9% of families and 13.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.1% of those under age 18 and 11.8% of those age 65 or over. As of 2000, speakers of English as a first language accounted for 66.94% of residents, Spanish accounted for 21.62%, French made up 2.06%, French Creole consisted of 1.32%, Italian comprised 1.12%, Romanian was at 0.91%, Hebrew at 0.88%, Portuguese 0.84%, and German as a mother tongue was 0.72% of the population. As of 2000, Hollywood had the seventy-fifth highest percentage of Cuban residents in the U.S., at 4.23% of the city's population, and the sixty-fifth highest percentage of Colombian residents in the US, at 2.26% of the city's population (tied with both the town and village of Mount Kisco, New York.) It also had the fifty-seventh highest percentage of Peruvian residents in the US, at 1.05% of the city's population (tied with Locust Valley, New York), and the twentieth highest percentage of Romanian residents in the US, at 1.1% of the its population (tied with several other areas in the US). Attractions Hollywood is filled with about 60 parks, seven golf courses, and sandy beaches that run for miles. The famous Hollywood Beach is known for its great broadwalk which extends about 2.5 miles along the Atlantic Ocean. Parking is available on side streets or in parking garages for a fee, and public trolleys run through the day. Countless restaurants and hotels line the broadwalk along with a theatre, children's playground, and many other attractions including bicycle rental shops, ice cream parlors, souvenir shops, and a farmer's market. Many of the restaurants offer outdoor seating for patrons to enjoy the sea breeze and scenery. The broadwalk is vibrant and lively and is a scenic place for walking and jogging; there is also bike lane for bicyclists and rollerbladers. In the evenings, many restaurants and the bandshell off of Johnson Street showcase musicians and spontaneous dancing may occur on the broadwalk. Guided tours along the Intercostal Waterway are very popular in Hollywood Florida. The Intercostal is parallel to the Atlantic Ocean and provides both tourists and locals with the exploration of nature and observation of surroundings. Along the Intercostal many people enjoy admiring the mansions and yachts along the water. Also, there are many restaurants, shops, and natural parks, allowing people to explore the city by foot as well. Young Circle is another exciting area surrounded by dozens of shops, restaurants, and bars. A Food Truck Takeover occurs every Monday, during which dozens of local food trucks park and create an ever-changing opportunity for hungry masses to experience a variety of cuisines; one can expect to see Cuban, Venezuelan, Mediterranean, Mexican, Jamaican, and/or Peruvian foods in addition to barbecue, burgers, gourmet grilled cheese, and dessert trucks.http://www.visithollywoodfl.org/events.aspx Economy Prior to their dissolutions, Commodore Cruise Line and its subsidiary Crown Cruise Line had their headquarters in Hollywood."Commodore Holdings Ltd · 10-K · For 9/30/98 · EX-10.V." Securities and Exchange Commission. Retrieved on January 15, 2010. Aerospace and electronics parts manufacturer HEICO has its headquarters in Hollywood."Contact Us." HEICO. Retrieved on September 3, 2011. "Corporate Offices 3000 Taft Street Hollywood, FL 33021" Since 1991, the Invicta Watch Group, a manufacturer of timepieces and writing instruments, has had its headquarters in Hollywood where it also operates its customer service call center. Top employers According to the City's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Education Hollywood is made up of 32 public and charter schools with 13 private schools. The public schools are operated by the Broward County Public Schools. Public high schools *Hollywood Hills High School *McArthur High School *South Broward High School *Sheridan Technical College and High School Public charter schools *Hollywood Academy of Arts and Science K-8 *New Life Charter Academy *Championship Academy of Distinction at Hollywood K-5http://championshipacademy.org/ *Championship Academy of Distinction, Avant Garde 6-8 *BridgePrep Academy at Hollywood Hills *Ben Gamla Preparatory Academy *Bridge Prep Academy Public middle schools *Apollo Middle Schoolhttp://apollo.browardschools.com/ *Attucks Middle School *Driftwood Middle School *McNicol Middle School *Olsen Middle School *Beachside Montessori Village Public elementary schools *Mary M. Bethune Elementary School *Beachside Montessori Village *Boulevard Heights Elementary School *Colbert Elementary School *Driftwood Elementary School *Hollywood Central Elementary School *Hollywood Hills Elementary School *Hollywood Park Elementary School *Oakridge Elementary School *Orange Brook Elementary School *Sheridan Hills Elementary School *Sheridan Park Elementary School *Stirling Elementary School *West Hollywood Elementary School Private schools *Annunciation School *Aukela Christian Military Academy *Beacon Hill School *Brauser Maimonides Academy *Calvary Kids School *Chaminade-Madonna College Preparatory School *Covenant Teaching Fellowship School *Ebony Village School *First Presbyterian Pre-Schoolhttp://www.firstpreshlwdfl.org *Hollywood Christian School *Little Flower School *Love Outreach Christian Academy *Nativity Elementary School *New Mirawood Elementary School *Parkway Christian School *Patty Cake Academy *Pembroke Park Montessori School *Phyls Academy *Point of Grace Christian Academy *Rainbow Montessori School *Sheridan Hills Christian School *St. Bernadette Catholic School *St. Mark's Lutheran School *Toddler Technology Academy Government Mayor * Joseph Wesley Young, circa 1925 * ? * Arthur W. Kellner, circa 1935 * ? * Lester Boggs, 1943-1947, 1949-1953 * Alfred G. Ryll, 1954-1955 * William G. Zinzil Sr., 1955-1957, 1959-1967 * E. L. McMorrough, circa 1959 * David Keating * Mara Giulianti, circa 2002 * Peter Bober, circa 2016 * Josh Levy, 2016–present Police department The city is protected by the Hollywood Police Department. Crime and Terrorism On May 2, 2016, the Miami Herald reported about "a man from Hollywood," James Muhammad (legal name James Medina), who planned to bomb a synagogue in Aventura, and who was recorded stating "Aventura, watch your back. ISIS is in the house." http://www.sun-sentinel.com/news/crime/fl-aventura-synagogue-attack-medina-20160502-story.html Notable people *Jayne Atkinson, actress, House of Cards *Steve Blake, retired NBA player *Lauren Book, politician *Ethan Bortnick, piano child prodigy *Chris Britton, baseball pitcher, San Diego Padres *Janice Dickinson, model, author *Joe DiMaggio, iconic professional baseball player, lived and died in Hollywood *Mike Donald, professional golfer *Scotty Emerick, singer-songwriter *Seth Gabel, actor *Josh Gad, actor *Adam Gaynor, former member of Matchbox Twenty *Alan Gelfand, developer of Ollie (skateboarding trick) *Scott Hall, professional wrestler *Michael Heverly, model *Rosemary Homeister, Jr., jockey *Erasmus James, defensive end in the NFL *Evan Jenne, politician *Victoria Justice, actress, model, singer *Joe Klink, retired MLB pitcher *Veronica Lake, actress, World War II pin-up girl *Bethany Joy Lenz-Galeotti, actress, One Tree Hill *Jeff Marx, composer and lyricist of Broadway musical Avenue Q *Oddibe McDowell, MLB center fielder *Bryant McFadden, cornerback for NFL's Pittsburgh Steelers *Danny McManus, former CFL quarterback; broadcaster for TSN's CFL games *Fred Melamed, actor *Tracy Lindsey Melchior, actress *Billy Mitchell, videogame player *Michael Mizrachi, professional poker player *Mike Napoli, MLB catcher and first baseman, member of 2013 World Series champion Boston Red Sox *Norman Reedus, actor *Ian Richards, County Court Judge of Florida's 17th Judicial Circuit *Patti Rizzo, golfer, 1982 LPGA Tour Rookie of the Year *Jon Pernell Roberts, drug trafficker *Latrice Royale, drag entertainer *Jabaal Sheard, defensive end for Super Bowl LI champion New England Patriots *Joanna Thomas, IFBB professional bodybuilder *Megan Timpf, Canadian softball player, competitor at 2008 Summer Olympics *Joe Trohman, Fall Out Boy lead guitarist *John Walsh, host of America's Most Wanted *Scott Weinger, actor, writer, producer *Robert Wexler, former member of the U.S. House of Representatives *Lorenzo White, former Houston Oilers running back Neighborhoods These are the neighborhoods and communities that are officially recognized by the City of Hollywood. * 441 Corridor * Alandco * Arapahoe Farms * Beverly Hills * Beverly Park * Boulevard Heights * Camino Sheridan * Carriage/Carriage Hills * Central Business District * Condo Presidents * Downtown Hollywood * Driftwood/Driftwood Acres * East Lake * Emerald Hills * Emerald Oaks * Emerald Point * Estates of Fort Lauderdale * Highland Gardens * Hillcrest * Hollywood Beach * Hollywood Gardens * Hollywood Hills * Hollywood Lakes * Hollywood North Beach * Hollywood South Central Beach * L'Etoile at Emerald Point * Lake Eden * Lakes of Emerald Hills * Lawnacres * Liberia * Mapleridge * Martin Luther King Jr. Community * North Central * Oak Point * Oakridge * Oakwood Hills * Park East * Park Side * Playland/Playland Village * Playland Estates * Quadomain * Royal Poinciana * Sheridan Oaks * Stirling Commercial * The Homes at East Lake * The Townhouses of Emerald Hills * The Wood of Emerald Hills * T.Y. (Topeekeegee Yugnee) Park * Washington Park * West Hollywood Sister cities * Lecheria, Venezuela * Mollendo, Peru * Ciudad de la Costa, Uruguay * Guatemala City, Guatemala * Herzliya, Israel * Romorantin-Lanthenay, France * Baia Mare, Romania * Salvaleón de Higüey, Dominican Republic * Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina Transportation Hollywood is served by Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport, the 22nd busiest airport in the United States. Broward County Transit operates several bus routes that pass through the city of Hollywood, such as the 1 on US 1 (Federal Highway).http://www.broward.org/BCT/Documents/SystemMap.pdf It is also served by Tri-Rail stations at Sheridan Street and Hollywood. Television The television game show Hollywood Squares taped a week of shows at the historic Diplomat Hotel in 1987 and featured aerial footage shot over Hollywood, Florida. The Art and Culture Center of Hollywood is the exterior of the police substation in the now cancelled TV show The Glades. The comedy series Big Time in Hollywood, FL is set in Hollywood, Florida. Historic structures Pictured are some of the remaining historic structures of Hollywood:National Register of Historic PlacesHistory of Hollywood, Florida See also * Big Time in Hollywood, FL References Bibliography * }} * *''Florida'', DK Eyewitness Travel Guides, 2004, pg. 132 * }} * }} External links * * Hollywood Office of Tourism * Hollywood Historical Society * Hollywood Gazette * Art and Culture Center of Hollywood * * * Items related to Hollywood, various dates (via Digital Public Library of America) * Category:Hollywood, Florida Category:Cities in Broward County, Florida Category:Coastal settlements in Florida on the Atlantic Ocean Category:Seaside resorts in Florida Category:Cities in Florida Category:Beaches of Broward County, Florida Category:Beaches of Florida Category:1921 establishments in Florida Category:Settlements established in 1921